


свинья.

by lykretsiya



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: хэ тянь — бесполезное животное.





	свинья.

Хэ Тянь — бесполезное животное, ублюдок и совершенно не умеет готовить, и Мо Гуань Шань не просто в этом уверен, он _знает_ это лучше кого бы то ни было. Хэ Тянь оставляет вещи там, где их снял (обычно — посреди комнаты), курит с закрытыми окнами и умудряется сжечь даже яичницу, и сама вселенная не может внятно объяснить, как он всё ещё не убился и не слёг с отравлением. Понятно, что последние полтора года готовит, убирает и выслушивает всё его дерьмо Мо Гуань Шань, только вот сам он не то чтобы сильно этому рад и всё такое; светлые чувства и отношения — это, конечно, хорошо и чудесно, но это же просто невыносимо, какая Хэ Тянь свинья — даже пожрать нормально не может, не изгваздав штаны, своё королевское щачло и стол, хотя весь из себя такой аристократ, родившийся с серебряной ложкой в заднице. 

Сидит, аристократ колхозный, локти на столешницу ставит, лыбится этой своей сальной улыбочкой и в ус не дует, довольный такой, жрачку свою ждёт. Мо Гуань Шань тяжело вздыхает, в который раз спрашивая у потолка, за что ему это всё, и ставит перед Хэ Тянем тарелку с едой, на которую тот (удивительно!) набрасывается как дикарь, не евший три дня в пустынях. На него уже даже злиться не получается — притёрлись, как говорится, друг к другу, все привычки уже выучили и со спокойной душой положили на них огромный мужской половой хуй. Тем не менее Мо Гуань Шань привычно закатывает глаза, наблюдая за этой кухонной вакханалией с вычерчиванием пентаграмм кетчупом на тарелке, и достаёт из навесного шкафа пару салфеток. 

— Мо-о, — довольно тянет Хэ Тянь, откидываясь на спинку стула и почёсывая живот, и Мо Гуань Шаня передёргивает от этого его тона, — тебя матушка научила, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок? Потому что ты охуенно справился.

Потянувшийся было через стол Мо Гуань Шань застывает, не донеся салфетку до пятна соуса в уголке губ Хэ Тяня, да и охреневает там же, держа задницу в двадцати сантиметрах над сидушкой. Хэ Тянь сыто ухмыляется, наблюдая за его замешательством, и уже в следующую секунду получает смачный лещ салфеткой. 

Мало того, что бесполезное животное, так ещё и изъясняется как быдло.


End file.
